go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiromu Sakurada (V-Cinema)
:For his main universe alternate see Hiromu Sakurada is of the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters. He is an alternate of the Hiromu Sakurada, who serves as Red Buster of the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Though not the leader, Red Cheetah takes point in most team attacks and strategies. Character History This alternate version of Hiromu Sakurada was created by God when Cheeda Nick received a wish as a prize for being the 1000000th death this year, after he was killed by Azazel. Nick wished for a world where Messiah did not exist and therefore, the Go-Busters did not lose their parents during the tragic accident 13 years ago, when Messiah tried to enter the human world. As a result, all of the main cast lived relatively peaceful but very different lives. Hiromu Sakurada, an upperclassman student living with his family, was hired by the Energy Management Center's Agricultural arm to be a student teacher for their high school. Shortly after his hiring, an attack at the city forces Takeshi Kuroki to mobilize the Go-Busters, drafting Hiromu on the spot. Hiromu is hesitant at first but decides that as a teacher it is his job to protect the students. He becomes Red Cheetah. Though he and Yoko Usami get off on the wrong foot, they develop affections for one another, which is later challenged when Atsushi Domyoji arrives. However, when Atsushi dies, he makes Hiromu promise to take care of Yoko for him. Later he discovers that Pink Cat, a self-styled Go-Buster, is actually his sister Rika Sakurada. Nonetheless, thanks to her sister's help too, they were able to defeat the Machine Empress Trange Star. Hiromu and his team die, much like their original counterparts in the battle against Azazel in the New Year. However, at Cheeda Nick's request, they are brought to the "original" Go-Busters' world to team up with them against Azazel. Their combined forces defeat Azazel once and for all. However, Hiromu and his team cease to exist with the timeline restored to how it once was. Personality Since Hiromu was never administered with the Buster Power, he did not freeze or at the very least, frightened when came in contact or hear the word chicken. Yet, he had once seen feeding the chickens and only experiences katsaridaphobia, the fear of cockroaches. He also seemingly developed a crush on Yoko, despite being a few years older than her. Due to this, he may have developed a rivalry with Atsushi until he died and were entrusted with the duty to protect Yoko. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Red Cheetah is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Red Cheetah - Animal Perfect Mode= Animal Perfect Mode can be accessed when combining with Cheeda Nick. }} Ranger Key The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: LOST EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into Red Cheetah. Notes * As is tradition with many non-leading Red Rangers, Hiromu somehow makes commands and takes point in attacks, still serving as the Rangers' centerpiece. * Unlike his counterpart, he is not afraid of chickens, but cockroaches instead. Category:Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Red Category:Super Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Movie Sentai Rangers Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without successors Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers